I Guess They Know
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Remus and Sirius are together, James and Peter are oblivious, how will poor Pongs and Wormtail find out, read and see.


"Wake up Sleepy head!" Was the first thing I heard in the morning before my chest was crushed by the weight of Sirius Black. My boyfriend of a month. I loved him, sure, but did he have to wake me up at bloody seven a.m. on a weekend. We were the only ones in the boy's dormitory over the spring holidays. Everyone would get back later that day, but we had spent the whole week alone. It was incredible, the time we spent alone together in the common room was pure nirvana, though most of our time was spent shagging. No wonder he was known as the sex god of Hogwarts. Oddly enough he was sensitive, and gentle most of the time.

"So, what's on the agenda for today my dear Moony?" he said with a gentle peck on the lips.

"Sleep I hope" I grumbled as I inhaled his addictive scent.

"Well as much as I like the idea of spending the day in bed with you" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I had other things in mind"

"Just five more minutes" I moaned

"I wasn't actually in the mood for a quickie my love; after all we did that before breakfast yesterday" he smiled t the memory

"Sleep"

"Never, it's amazing outside, get up" and with that he kissed me again and unceremoniously rolled me off the bed.

"What was that for?!" I yelped in surprise

He shrugged "Your awake aren't you"

"Theoretically yes"

"Let's go" he said grabbing my hand and half dragging me out the door"

"Were, I'm in my pajamas for Merlin's sake!"

"Oh no no no, get dressed and meet me down in the great hall" He said over his shoulder halfway out the portrait hole.

Merlin he was rambunctious today. I slowly took a shower and threw on some pants and a green shirt that he had given me.

We were practically the only ones' left in Hogwarts save for the teachers, four Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws, and six Slytherins

"So what's got you so excited today" I asked half amused as I slid onto the bench next to him. He was gazing dreamily out the window.

"What?" he said with a start

"Anything on your mind" I said taking a sip of my pumpkin juice

"Actually yes"

"Well that's a first" I said raising my eyebrows, "please, do tell"

"Well, erm, actually" He said shifting uncomfortably with a slight blush, God he was so sexy, now I was really curious "I think it's time we tell James and Pete"

"Oh, I said looking down"

"Look, I know you think they'll freak, but they should know. I want my best mates to know that, that I'm in love with you" he said cupping my Jaw, my head snapped up, that was the first time that he had said that he loved me, other than in bed. It made my heart practically jump out of my chest with joy.

"I love you too, but, are you sure"

He then kissed me with so much passion I was dizzy

"Does that answer your question?"

"Wow" he simply smirked; it was almost perfect, except that it was ruined by none other than Severus Snape.

"Well, I always assumed you to poofs, but never thought I'd see the day"

"Sod off Snivilius" Sirius said with disgust, never tearing his eyes from mine

"Well now Siri, what will your little fan club think"

"They'll all be filled with jealousy because I have the most brilliant person all to myself. Now I suggest you leave unless you want to find us shagging on your bed in the near future"

With a look of disgust he turned away muttering about how disgusting mud bloods and blood traitorous poofs we were.

"Do you really want to deal with that?" I asked looking at a now dejected Sirius.

"Come on, James will be okay, and Peter will do whatever James does without question. I want people to know, I don't want to hide anymore. Please?" he said with the most pitiful puppy dog eyes I had ever seen.

"Fine"

"Really?" he said, eyes alight with merriment, and the brightest smile I had ever seen"

"Absolutely"

"Yes" he yelled triumphantly before snogging me almost senseless, quite a difficult feat I might add.

When we broke apart for lack of oxygen we noticed half the common room's eyes on us.

"What are you lot staring at?" he yelled, and yanked me up dragging me out of the great hall

"Where are we going?"

"Common room, we have some decision making to do"

In the common room we collapsed onto the couch closet to the fire, Sirius curled up, head resting comfortably on my lap.

"So, how exactly are we going to tell them?" I questioned

"Good question, you would've thought I had thought about that huh? Any suggestions"

"Here's a crazy idea, why don't we just tell them?"

"No, no, no, no, no! You see my dear Remi poo, it has to be extravagant, unexpected, were the marauders for heaven's sake!"

"Remi poo?"

"Don't you just love it?"

"Sure Siri wiri cuddly wuddley pookie face bear"

"Touché. I got it!" he exclaimed sitting up

"What"

"We spell it out in the sky using fireworks!"

"Noooooooooo, how about we just tell them!"

"Haven't we been over this?"

"What else do you recommend then?"

"We write it backwards on their foreheads, so when hey wake up and look in the mirror they can read it."

"No"

"What about. . . "

"No"

"But you-"

"No"

"Well how abou-"

"No"

"You're no fun" he said with a slight pout"

"Really? You shouldn't have said that" I said with a throaty growl

"Ohhh, should I be scared"

"Yes" I said as I leapt at him, straddling his waist and efficiently pinning his arms above his head. "Hmm. . ." I murmured "Now that I've got you were I want you, whatever should I do with you.

"May I make a suggestion?" He smirked

"No" I said kissing him, effectively shutting him up. My tongue slowly gained entrance to his mouth, tracing his teeth, flicking the roof of his mouth, and earning a toe curling moan."

"Maybe" he mumbled against my lips "We should take this someplace more private"

"And I thought you liked putting on a show" I smirked against his lips as we stood, lips never parting.

We scrambled into our dorm and landed on the closest bed, this time Sirius on top of me.

Sirius slowly began to make a trail of kisses and nips from my jaw line and down my neck, swirling his tongues in random places. He hastily unbuttoned his shirt and worked on his own as well. I moaned as he swiveled his tongue over my hardened nipples causing him to smirk.

He in a tortuously slow fashion removed my pants while I hastily tugged his off flipping our positions in the process. The friction of are very aroused cocks made us both moan, and our boxers, the only remaining clothes barriers left, were quickly shed. Sirius flipped them over for the third time and quickly kissed a trail down Remus' length. Remus gasped as the warmth of Sirius' moth enveloped him. E slowly began to bob up and down swirling his tongue at the head. Remus moaned and thrust himself further into his mouth causing him almost to gag but not quite. They both were so close. Sirius carefully got to his knees causing Remus to whimper at the loss. He flipped Remus over and shoved his finger in Remus' face.

"Suck" he gently commanded. Once Sirius considered his fingers wet enough he slowly inserted them one at a time into his lover. As Remus slowly relaxed he began to move in and out prepping the boy. He slowly pulled out and positioned himself at his entrance. He carefully pushed in and out creating a steady tempo. He grabbed both sides of Remus' waist as he met each push with a thrust of his hips. They were both so close. Sirius reached around and began to pump Remus' length. Remus exploded into his hands as Sirius immediately followed, both shouting the others name. Little did they hear the door slowly open and three sets of footsteps enter.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was the first thing they heard as they turned to see Lily, James, and Peter in the doorway. James got on his knees palms up looking heavenward. "Why me, My Bed"

"So, so, so . . . you guys are . . . poofs?" Peter questioned awkwardly looking very, very, extremely sick.

"You know, I always figured you'd tops Sirius." She said with a slight smile.

"So I, er, I guess they know now" Remus turned and said to Sirius

"Yep, so if you don't mind would you all leave me and my boyfriend alone and stop staring" and with a fit of laughter he closed the curtains and kissed Remus passionately.


End file.
